Naked Night
by LonelyTea
Summary: Edward es un cambiante peligroso y letal, pero no uno normal, su malformación le hace aislarse y ser repudiado por todos los demás cambiantes. Pero entre tanta soledad y dolor llega Isabella, a la que solo le importa el creciente deseo que sienten el uno por el otro / ADAPTACIÓN: DESNUDA LA NOCHE de SHERRILYN KENYON.
1. Chapter 1

**TITULO: NAKED NIGHT**

**TITULO ORIGINAL: DESNUDA LA NOCHE.**

**AUTORA LIBRO: SHERRILYN KENYON**

**ADAPTADO POR: KARMACRAZYBITCH**

**CON LOS PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**Y ahora, a disfrutar.**

Capitulo 1

''La ley, al igual que la vida, es una sucesión de pruebas...''

Las palabras que aparecían en su libro de texto resonaron en la cabeza de Isabella Marie Swan y conjuraron la frase que solía repetir Seth Clearwater, su amigo y compañero de estudios: ''Claro, tío. La vida es una puta prueba a la que sobrevives o en la que fracasas. Como soy de los que creen que el fracaso es una mierda, tengo toda la intención de sobrevivir y de partirme el culo a costa de los perdedores.''

Una triste sonrisa asomó a sus labios cuando el dolor la atravesó el corazón. Recordaba perfectamente a Seth, era un hacha para sacarse frases lapidarias de la manga.

¡Dios, cuanto lo echaba de menos! Era lo más parecido a un hermano que había tenido, y no pasaba un día sin que sintiera su falta en lo más profundo del alma.

Seguía sin creer que hubiera muerto. Que un día, hacía justo seis meses, su madre, Sue Clearwater, fuera hallada muerta en su casa de Bourbon Street y que Seth desapareciera misteriosamente sin dejar rastro. Las autoridades de Nueva Orleans estaban convencidas de que él la mató.

Pero ella sabía que no. Nadie podía querer tanto a su madre como la quería Seth. Si Sue estaba muerta, Seth también lo estaba. Nadie podría haberla hecho daño sin enfrentarse a su furia.

Seth había sido un soplo de aire fresco y una maravillosa bocanada de realidad en su estirado mundo, donde no podía decirse ni hacerse nada mal. Por eso quería recuperar a su amigo con tanta desesperación.

Como el mismo Seth le diría, su vida era una mierda. Sus amigos eran superficiales, su padre era un neurótico obsesionado con investigar el pasado y la familia de cualquier chico en el que la creía interesada. A sus ojos, ninguno era aceptable desde el punto de vista social. Peor aún, todos eran inferiores.

Odiaba esa expresión con toda su alma.

''Tienes un destino que cumplir, Isabella.''

Claro, estaba destinada a acabar encerrada en un manicomio o a pasarse sola el resto de su vida para que no pudiera avergonzar de ninguna manera a su padre o a su familia.

Suspiró cuando volvió a clavar la vista en su libro de derecho y sintió las ya familiares lágrimas en los ojos. A Seth nunca le había gustado estudiar en la biblioteca.

Cuando estaba en su grupo de estudio, solían reunirse en casa de Seth cuatro días a la semana.

-¿Estas bien, Isa?

Carraspeó al escuchar la pregunta de Rosalie Hale. Rosalie era una rubia alta con un cuerpo perfecto. Perfectamente operado, claro. A sus veinticuatro años, ya había pasado por seis operaciones. En el instituto Rosalie fue la debutante estrella de Nueva Orleans, y en ese momento era la reina de la belleza de la Universidad de Tulane.

Eran amigas desde el colegio, de hecho fue Rosalie la que organizó el grupo de estudio tres años atrás. Nunca le había gustado hincar los codos por lo que se le ocurrió hacer un grupo para que la ayudaran a aprobar las asignaturas. En realidad admiraba su ingenio y le gustaba observarla mientras manipulaba a los demás para salirse con la suya.

De no ser por Rosalie, jamás habría entablado una relación tan estrecha con Seth, y eso si que habría sido una verdadera tragedia.

Jugueteó con las hojas del libro mientras recordaba la imagen de Seth.

-Estaba pensando en Seth. Le encantaba esta jerga legal.

-Y tanto que le gustaba- dijoTyler al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza. Era un chico moreno y muy guapo. Llevaba un carísimo jersey rojo de Tommy Hilfiger y unos chinos- Si no hubiera sido un delincuente de dudosa procedencia, podría haberle hecho la competencia algún día a tu padre, Isa.

Intentó disimular lo mucho que odiaba el diminutivo que insistían en utilizar. Parecían convencidos de que su relación era más especial si la llamaban de una manera distinta a los demás. Pero la verdad era que prefería el simple ''Bella'' que solo utilizaba Seth. Aunque, como no, era un apodo demasiado vulgar para alguien que procedía de una familia tan refinada como la suya. A su padre le hubiera dado un ataque si hubiera llegado a escucharlo de la boca de Seth.

Ya nadie volvería a llamarla Bella...

-Sigo sin creerme que no esté aquí- susurró al tiempo que parpadeaba pana no llorar.

-De buena nos libramos- dijo Mike con desdén mientras se echaba atrás en la silla. Con su metro ochenta, su cuerpo atlético y su pelo rubio, Mike se consideraba un regalo caído del cielo para las mujeres. Su familia era rica y tenía buenos contactos, cosa que le había dado unos aires de grandeza desmesurados.

Además, odiaba a Seth porque jamás había pasado por alto su esnobismo y le había dicho un par de verdades en alguna que otra ocasión.

-Estás cabreado porque siempre sacaba mejores notas que tú en los exámenes- replicó echando chispas por los ojos.

Mike torció el gesto.

-Copiaba.

Sí, claro. Todos sabían que era mentira, Seth era muy inteligente.

Tyler cerró el libro y lo apartó.

-No sé.. Creo que deberíamos hacer algo para despedirnos oficialmente de Seth. Al fin y al cabo, formaba parte del grupo.

Mike resopló.

-¿Y qué se te a ocurrido?¿Que quememos una barrita de incienso para eliminar su peste?

Jessica le dio una palmadita en la pierna.

-Ya vale, Mike. Estás disgustando a la pobre Isa. Ella consideraba a Seth su amigo.

-No me entra en la cabeza, la verdad.

Eso hizo que Isabella se tensara y que lo mirara con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Seth era agradable y se preocupaba por la gente.- A diferencia de ellos, Seth era un ser humano.

-Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer- dijo Rosalie, que también cerró su libro- ¿Por qué no vamos al sitio ese del que no dejaba de hablar? Ya sabéis, donde trabajaba su madre.

-¿El Santuario?- Mike parecía asqueado- Tengo entendido que está al otro lado del Barrio Francés. ¡Que vulgar!

-Me gusta la idea- dijo Tyler mientras guardaba el libro en su mochila de marca- Me encanta darme un chapuzón en los bajos fondos.

Mike le miró con sorna.

-Ya me lo habían dicho, Tyler. Es la maldición de los nuevos ricos.

Tyler le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear.

-Vale quedate aquí sentado para que no nos quiten el sitio, a ver si se te pone el culo del mismo tamaño que el ego.

Mike puso los ojos en blanco.

-No me extrañaría que pillaseis hepatitis.

-No creo- dijo Jessica. Aunque miró a Tyler con un brillo atemorizado en sus ojos azules-¿Verdad?

-No- contestó Isabella con voz tajante mientras guardaba sus libros- Mike es un cobarde.

-Ni hablar. Lo que pasa es que mi árbol genealógico es perfecto y no me apetece juntarme con la chusma.

Isabella levantó la barbilla ante ese golpe bajo. Todos sabían que su madre era cajún, nacida en Slidell, y que estaba muy por debajo de su padre en el punto de vista social. Su matrimonio fue un gran escándalo.

Al final ese desastre fue la que la condujo a la muerte.

Solo un cerdo le soltaría a la cara algo así.

-Tu gilipollez si que es perfecta...-replicó Isabella entre dientes al tiempo que se levantaba- Seth tenía razon, eres un gallina cascarrabias y lo que necesitas es que alguien te de una buena hostia.

Mike adquirió un interesante color rijizo.

-Me encanta esa chispa cajún- la aseguró Tyler mientras se colocaba a su lado.-Vamos, Isa, estaré encantado de protegerte- Miró a las otras dos- ¿Os venís?

Jessica parecía una niña a punto de saltarse su hora de irse a la cama.

- A mis padres les daría algo si supieran que me he metido en un antro. Contad conmigo.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza.

Miraron a Mike, que resopló con desdén.

-Cuando os estéis retorciendo por la disentería, recordad quien hizo de voz de la razón.

-El doctor Mike, residente especialista- replicó Isabella- Ya lo hemos entendido.

A juzgar por su expresión, supo que estaba deseando devolvérsela, pero las buenas maneras y el sentido común lo detuvieron. No era muy sensato insultar dos veces a la hija de un senador de Estados Unidos si se tenía pensado conseguir a un puesto de becario con dicho senador al llegar el otoño.

* * *

-¡Madre del amor hermoso!- exclamó Jessica en cuando entraron en el famoso bar de moteros conocido como el Santuario.

El estilo de la clientela era variopinto, las sillas y las mesas ni siquiera combinaban. El escenario estaba pintado de negro con parches grises y las mesas de billar parecían haber sobrevivido a varias peleas.

Incluso había serrín esparcido por el suelo, lo que le recordó a Isabella a las tabernas de las películas de vaqueros.

La barra, situada a su derecha, estaba atestada de tíos de aspecto rudo que bebían cerveza y se hablaban a gritos.

El lugar era definitivamente vulgar.

Sin embargo le resultó muy curioso la cantidad de tíos buenos que trabajaban allí. Estaban por todas partes. Detrás de la barra, sirviendo mesas, de porteros... Nunca había visto nada parecido. Era un banquete de testosterona.

Rosalie se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído.

-Creo que he muerto y he ido al cielo. ¿Has visto alguna vez tantos tíos buenos juntos?

Solo atinó a negar con la cabeza. Era increíble. Era raro que la prensa no se hubiera enterado ya y hubieran enviado un equipo de televisión a investigar si había algo en el agua para conseguir tal concentración de especímenes superiores.

Incluso Jessica estaba con la boca abierta y era incapaz de apartar la vista.

-¿Que es esa música?- preguntó Mike con cara de asco al escuchar la nueva canción que sonaba por los altavoces.

-¡Creo que se llama heavy metal!-gritó Tyler para hacerse oír por encima del solo de guitarra.

-Pues yo lo llamaría ''ensordecedora''- dijo Jessica- ¿De verdad que Seth venía por aquí?

Isabella asintió con la cabeza. A Seth le encantaba ese bar. Se había pasado horas contándole curiosidades de ese bar.

-Según él, hacen las mejores salchichas _andoville _del mundo.

Mike resopló.

-Lo dudo mucho.

Tyler señaló con la cabeza una mesa libre al fondo.

-Creo que deberíamos sentarnos y tomarnos algo a la memoria de Seth. De todas maneras, solo se vive una vez.

-Si bebes de esos vasos, es posible que no sobrevivas a esta noche- soltó Mike. No parecía muy entusiasmado mientras seguía a Tyler hacia la mesa y se sentaban.

Isabella se quitó la mochila del hombro y sacó el bolso antes de colocarla debajo de la mesa. Acto seguido, colgó el bolso del respaldo de la silla y se sentó. El lugar era muy ruidoso pero no le costaba imaginarse a Seth allí. Había algo en ese sitio que le recordaba a el. Además de la decoración hortera, claro. Siempre pensó que vestía en plan hortera a propósito, para picar a la gente.

-¿Os pongo algo, chicos?

Cuando levantó la vista, vio a una morena despampanante que parecía tener su misma edad. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y una diminuta camiseta con el logotipo del bar, que era una moto aparcada en una colina y recortada contra la luna llena. Bajo el logotipo se leía: EL SANTUARIO, HOGAR DE LOS HOWLERS.

Mike se la comió con los ojos, pero ella pasó completamente del tema.

-Si, Westvleteren 8 para todos.

La camarera frunció el ceño al escuchar la marca de cerveza y luego ladeó la cabeza como si quisiera agudizar el oído.

-¿Como has dicho?

Mike adoptó su archiconocido mohín desdeñoso y empleó la voz exasperada que se utilizaba para hablar con gente a la que consideraba tonta.

-Es cerveza belga, guapa. Por favor, dime que al menos te suena.

La camarera le fulminó con la mirada.

-Chaval, nací en Bruselas. Si no recuerdo mal, estamos en Estados Unidos, no en Bélgica, así que ya puedes ir pidiendo una cerveza americana o te traigo un vaso de agua para que puedas quedarte sentadito y comportarte como un pijo hasta que te hartes, ¿vale?

Mike parecía a punto de estrangularla.

-¿Sabe el gerente que tratas a los clientes de esa manera?

La camarera lo miró con una mueca burlona y desdeñosa.

- Si quieres hablar con mi madre (la propietaria de este bar), con mi hermano (que lo dirige y para él soy la niña de sus ojos) o con mi padre (a quien le encanta patear culos a diestro y siniestro), sobre cómo te he tratado, dímelo y voy a por cualquiera de ellos ahora mismito. Sé que les encantará perder el tiempo contigo. Son muy comprensivos...

-Yo tomaré una Bud Light, gracias- dijo Isabella, conteniendo una carcajada. No conocía a la chica, pero comenzaba a caerle bien.

La camarera le guiñó el ojos con complicidad antes de anotar el pedido en la libreta.

-Yo también- dijo Tyler.

Jessica y Rosalie también pidieron lo mismo.

Los tres se giraron hacia Mike y esperaron a que soltara otro exabrupto.

-La mía que venga sin abrir, con servilleta y un abridor.

La camarera volvió a ladear la cabeza, esta vez con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que escupa dentro, chavalote?

Tyler se echó a reir.

Antes de que Mike pudiera responder, la rubia se alejó de la mesa.

No obstante, la sonrisa que Isabella estaba esbozando desapareció al sentir algo extraño... Se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Era como si alguien la estuviera observando.

Atentamente.

De forma amenazadora.

Volvió la cabeza y ojeó la multitud en busca de la causa de su incomodidad. Pero no encontró nada. Nadie parecía prestarles atención.

Había varios grupos de moteros jugando al billar. Un montón de turistas y de moteros a su alrededor. Incluso había un grupo de siete hombres jugando al póquer en un rincón. Unos cuantos camareros se movían entre la barra y las mesas llevando la comida y las bebidas y otros dos atendían la barra.

Nadie la estaba mirando.

Estaré imaginándome cosas, se dijo.

Al menos eso fue lo que pensó hasta que vio en un rincón a un hombre que parecía tener la vista clavada en ella. Llevaba una holgada camisa blanca por fuera del pantalón, medio oculta por el sucio delantal blanco, y unos vaqueros negros que habían vivido mejores tiempos. Era uno de los ayudantes que se ocupaban de limpiar las mesas, pero en ese momento estaba parado. Tenía la camisa arremangada hasta la mitad del brazo. En el izquierdo llevaba un colorido tatuaje que Isabella no consiguió distinguir desde tan lejos.

No le veía la cara, ya que la melena broncínea le cubría casi todo el rostro y le tapaba los ojos. El pelo le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. A decir verdad, no sabía adonde miraba, pero su instinto la decía que la estaba observando.

Tenía un aura oscura y peligrosa. Feroz. Casi siniestra.

Se frotó el cuello con nerviosismo, deseando que el tipo regresara de nuevo al trabajo.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Mike.

-No- se apresuró a responder con una sonrisa. Si mencionaba algo, sin duda montaría una escena y conseguiría que despidieran al pobre muchacho, y seguramente necesitaba el trabajo- Estoy bien.- Pero la sensación no la abandonó. Además, era tan intensa y salvaje que la ponía muy nerviosa.

* * *

Edward ladeó la cabeza mientras miraba a esa desconocida que parecía tan fuera de lugar que no entendía cómo había acabado en el bar. Irradiaba sofisticación y dinero por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Esa no formaba parte de su clientela habitual.

También era evidente que su intenso escrutinio la incomodaba. Aunque eso le sucedía a todo el mundo, razón por la que apenas establecía contacto visual con la gente. Hacía mucho que había aprendido que nadie, ni persona ni animal, podía aguantar su mirada demasiado tiempo.

Y, sin embargo, era incapaz de apartar la vista de ella. Su largo cabello castaño, que llevaba recogido en una coleta, tenía reflejos rojizos. Ese detalle, sumado al tono albino de su piel, delataba su herencia cajún. Llevaba un conjunto rosa de jersey y rebeca de punto, una falda larga beis y unas cuñas de esparto del mismo tono rosa que la rebeca.

Sin embargo, lo mejor era ese cuerpo voluptuoso que instaba a un hombre a abrazarlo y saborearlo.

Aunque había visto mujeres más guapas, tenía algo que llamaba su atención. Tenía algo que le decía que estaba perdida y dolida.

Triste.

En los páramos de Asia donde nació, semejante criatura habría muerto y habría sido devorada por otra más fuerte. Más salvaje. Cualquier vulnerabilidad era una invitación para morir. Y, sin embargo, no sentía el conocido subidón de adrenalina que lo instaba a atacar a los débiles.

Sentía un inexplicable deseo de protegerla.

De acercarse a ella y ofrecerle consuelo, pero ¿qué sabía él de consolar a un humano? Era un depredador feroz en forma humana. Solo sabía acosar y matar.

Pelear.

No sabía nada sobre consolar. No sabía nada de las mujeres. Estaba solo en el mundo por decisión propia y le gustaba que fuera así.

Marvin, el mono que vivía como mascota del Santuario, se acercó corriendo a él y le ofreció un paño limpio para las mesas. Lo cogió y se obligó a regresar al trabajo. De todas formas, siguió sintiendo la presencia de la desconocida, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a clavar la vista en ella para observarla mientras hablaba con sus amigos.

* * *

_ACLARACIONES:_

_He pensado que necesitaréis saber algunas cosas antes de seguir, porque este libro esta ligado a unos cuantos más y es posible que así sin más no se entienda: Edward es un cambiante, algunas sabréis qué es eso y otras no, muy bien, para las que no os explico que Edward es un ser que puede cambiar su forma con la de un animal, el animal ya lo descubriréis más adelante y sus características también. De todas formas, no dudéis en ningún momento en preguntar con un comentario todo lo que no entendáis y os lo explicaré._

_Y si no, en internet seguro que viene muy bien explicado._

_Nos leemos pronto. Karma._


	2. Chapter 2

**TITULO: NAKED NIGHT**

**TITULO ORIGINAL: DESNUDA LA NOCHE.**

**AUTORA LIBRO: SHERRILYN KENYON**

**ADAPTADO POR: KARMACRAZYBITCH**

**CON LOS PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**Y ahora, a disfrutar.**

Capitulo 2

Isabella tomó un sorbo de cerveza mientras Rosalie y Jessica se comían con los ojos a los hombres del bar. Extendió el brazo para coger una galletita salada, pero Mike le dio un tortazo y la miró espantado.

-¿Estás loca? A saber cuánto llevan aquí fuera y cuántas manos sucias las han toqueteado. Además, es posible que nuestra arisca camarera las haya envenenado en venganza.

El irrazonable temor de Mike hizo que pusiera los ojos en blanco. Miró de nuevo al ayudante que estaba un poco más cerca. Estaba ocupado limpiando mesas, pero presentía que ella seguía siendo su principal objetivo. Frunció el ceño al ver que un monito corría por su brazo y se encaramaba en su hombro.

El muchacho sacó una pequeña zanahoria del bolsillo del delantal y se la dio al mono, que se la comió mientras él regresaba al trabajo. Reprimió una sonrisa cuando cayó en la cuenta de quien era. Ese muchacho debía de ser Edward, a quien Seth mencionaba de vez en cuando. Según él, al principio creyó que era mudo porque nunca hablaba con nadie. Pasó todo un año antes de que Edward lo saludara con un tímido ''hola'' un día que fue a ver a su madre.

Si no recordaba mal, Edward era un solitario que se mantenía apartado y se negaba a participar en el mundo. Lo había reconocido por el mono, porque Seth le había dicho que era el único amigo de Edward y que le encantaba robarles las bolas de billar mientras jugaban.

El mono se llamaba Marvin...

Mike la pilló mirándolo y se giró en la silla. Edward parecía estar observándola de nuevo, aunque seguía teniendo el pelo sobre los ojos, de moso que no estaba segura.

-¿Te está molestando?

-No- se apresuró a responder, ya que temía lo que Mike pudiera hacer. En cierto modo, se sentía casi halagada. Los hombres no solían prestarle atención a menos que supieran quién era su padre. Era su madre la que hacía voltear las cabezas.

Ella nunca.

-¿Qué miras?- le gruñó Tyler al muchacho.

Vio que Edward hacía oídos sordos a la pregunta y se acercaba a la mesa que tenía al lado, que estaba llena de vasos y tenía un plato de nachos a medio comer.

Presentía que quería hablar con ella y se descubrió imaginándose cómo sería bajo esa mata de pelo cobrizo. Irradiaba cierto peligro y a la vez parecía contenido, como si no quisiera llamar la atención de nadie.

Como si quisiera fundirse con el papel de la pared pero fuera incapaz de hacerlo.

De repente, se imaginó a un tigre sentado en un zoo. ¡Eso era! Edward le recordaba a un enorme tigre que contemplaba atentamente a quienes lo rodeaban, distante pero al mismo tiempo seguro de poder derrotar a cualquiera que lo retara.

-Vaya pintas...-dijo Mike cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward les observaba-.¡Oye, tío!, ¿y si te lavas ese pelo tan asqueroso?- le lanzó unos billetes- ¡Para que te cortes esas rastas, anda!

Edward pasó por completo de Mike y del dinero.

El mono comenzó a chillar como si lo estuviera protegiendo. Sin mediar palabra, Edward le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y le susurró algo para tranquilizarlo. El mono saltó de su hombro y se acercó a la barra.

Vio a Edward soltar la bandeja y se le desbocó el corazón al percatarse de que se acercaba hacia ella. De cerca era mucho más alto de lo que parecía. Caminaba un poco encorvado, lo que le restaba altura, pero si enderezaba la espalda, estaba segura de que alcanzaría el metro noventa.

Lo rodeaba un aura de poner absoluto. Un aura que hablaba de velocidad y agilidad.

Era, simple y llanamente, fascinante.

Desde esa distancia por fin podía verle los ojos. Eran de un azul turquesa brillante tan claro que resultaban escalofriantes.

Por su color y por su crueldad.

Lo vio señalar su vaso vacío con la barbilla.

-¿Ha terminado, señorita?

Su voz era grave e hipnótica. Le provocó un escalofrío.

Sonrió al escuchar la forma tan educada en la que se había dirigido a ella.

-Sí- respondió y le acercó el vaso.

Lo vio limpiarse la mano en el delantal como si no quisiera ofenderla ni mancharla antes de extender el brazo.

Al principio creyó que sus manos se tocarían, pero Edward apartó la suya como si le diera miedo un contacto tan íntimo. La invadió una extraña decepción.

Cabizbajo, Edward cogió el vaso, lo sostuvo como si fuera una joya valiosísima y se apartó. Dejó el vaso en la bandeja y volvió a mirarla.

-Oye, tú, el de las rastas- dijo Tyler de malos modos- deja ya de mirarla, gilipollas. Está muy por encima de ti.

Edward lo miró como una expresión aburrida que dejó muy claro que no lo consideraba una amenaza.

-¿Edward?- dijo la camarera castaña, confirmando así su identidad. La chica se detuvo para echarles una mirada de advertencia antes de mirar a Edward-. Es hora de tu descanso, ¿vale, cariño?

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando hizo ademán de apartarse, Mike tiró de la bandeja que llevaba en las manos.

-Eso, cariño, vuelve con tu gente al vertedero.

Y con eso, le arrojó la cerveza a la cara de forma inesperada.

Edward dejó escapar un sonido, una mezcla de siseo y gruñido que no parecía del todo humana. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejó caer la bandeja y se abalanzó sobre Mike.

De repente, apareció un grupo de hombres de la nada que se encargó de apartar a Edward. Los cuatro tíos, que eran los porteros del bar, tuvieron problemas para contenerlos pese a la diferencia de tamaño. Lo rodearon de modo que lo perdió de vista, como su quisieran protegerla a ella y a sus amigos.

La camarera estaba que trinaba.

-¡Fuera!-soltó- ¡Largaos de aquí!

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Mike- Nosotros somos los clientes.

Un tío moreno que se parecía mucho a la camarera se acercó a ellos. Debía de ser el hermano que la chica había mencionado antes, el que dirigía el bar.

-Será mejor que le hagas caso a Alice, chaval. Acabamos de salvarte la vida, pero no podremos contenerlo mucho tiempo. A ver si ya te has ido cuando se calme, porque si no, no nos hacemos responsables de lo que pueda suceder.

Mike lo miró con desdén,

-Si me toca, os demando.

El hombre soltó una carcajada amenazadora.

-No creo que quede mucho de ti como para que puedas demandar a nadie. Ahora largaos de mi bar antes de que os eche a patadas.

-Vamos, Mike- dijo Tyler mientras tiraba de él hacia la puerta- Ya llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí.

Jessica y Rosalie se quejaron por tener que irse, pero se levantaron como zombis bien educadas y los siguieron.

Isabella se quedó donde estaba.

-¿Isa?- la llamó Tyler.

-Marchaos, nos vemos luego.

Mike meneó la cabeza.

-No seas idiota, Isa. Nosotros no pintamos nada aquí.

Isabella estaba hasta el gorro del rollo ese del ''nosotros, ellos''. Ya había tenido más que suficiente y para absoluta consternación de su familia, era de la opinión de que solo había dos clases de personas en la visa: las buenas y las malas.

Y estaba harta de aguantar a malas personas.

-Cierra el pico, Mike. Y lárgate antes de que sea yo quien te dé.

Mike puso los ojos en blanco antes de que echara a andar hacia la puerta seguido de Rosalie y Jessica.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte?- le preguntó Tyler.

-Sí. Volveré a casa en taxi.

Tyler no parecía muy convencido, pero debió comprender que estaba decida a quedarse.

-Vale. Ten cuidado.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que se marchara antes de encaminarse hacia el lugar al que los porteros se habían llevado a Edward. Todo ese desastre era culpa suya. Lo menos que podía hacer era disculparse por ser tan idiota como para salir con esa panda de gilipollas.

Dio con un pequeño pasillo que conducía a los servicios y a una zona con un cartel que ponía PRIVADO. SOLO EMPLEADOS. Al principio creyó que habían entrado en la zona privada, pero después escuchó voces procedentes del servicio de caballeros.

-No vuelvas a echarle agua en la cara, Paul, si no quieres que te arranque un brazo.

Volvió a escuchar ese gruñido salvaje y primitivo, y otro ruido, como el de una persona empujando a otra.

-Te lo dije- escuchó que decía la misma voz de antes- Estúpidos humanos. Ese niñato tiene suerte de que no dejáramos que Edward lo despedazara. No le tiras del rabo a un tigre a menos que quieras que te coma.

-¿Y qué coño hacías hablando con ese chica?- preguntó otra voz-. Joder. Además, ¿desde cuando hablas con la gente, Edward?

Escuchó otra vez el gruñido, seguido por el ruido de un cristal al romperse.

-Vale- dijo la primera voz-. Sigue con tu pataleta. Te esperaremos fuera.

Cuando la puerta del servicio se abrió, salieron dos hombres que superaban con creces el metro ochenta. Los dos eran morenos, pero uno tenía el pelo corto y el otro lo llevaba recogido en una larga coleta. Se interpusieron entre la puerta y ella, y la miraron sin saber muy bien que pensar.

-¿Está bien?- les preguntó.

El del pelo largo la miró con expresión extraña.

-Deberías largarte de aquí. Y has causado bastantes problemas esta noche.

Sin embargo, y por extraño que pareciera, no quería marcharse.

-Yo...- se quedó con palabras cuando la puerta del servicio volvió a abrirse y Edward apareció en el pasillo.

Tenía la camisa mojada, de modo que se pegaba a su musculoso pecho. Llevaba una toalla echada sobre el hombro y la cabeza gacha. La postura le recordó a un depredador que observa con cautela a su alrededor, a la espera de atacar, más que a alguien avergonzado o tímido.

Edward se acercó a ella sin prisa, pero sin pausa. Sus movimientos le recordaban a los de un gato antes de restregarse contra su dueño para marcarlo.

Lo vio secarse la cara con el dorso de la mano mientras miraba a los otros de forma amenazadora.

-Largo- les gruñó.

El del pelo largo se tensó como si detestara que le dieran órdenes.

-Vamos, Paul- dijo el del pelo corto, que debía de ser Embry, con afán conciliador.- Edward todavía necesita un poco de tiempo para calmarse.

Paul dejó escapar un gruñido ronco y siniestro antes de regresar al bar. Embry le echó una miradita a Isabella de advertencia antes de volver a la barra.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, tragó saliva mientras se acercaba a Edward despacio. A esa distancia se percató de que la camisa cubría un cuerpo atlético y musculoso. Su piel tenía un tono bronceado que debería ser declarado ilegal.

Había algo en él que le otorgaba un aire salvaje. Incluso daba la sensación de que durmiera con la ropa puesta. Era evidente que pasaba por completo de la opinión de los demás. No seguía ninguna moda ni ninguna regla cívica. A juzgar por lo que había escuchado en el pasillo, parecía que ni siquiera era sociable.

En teoría debería repelerla, pero no era así. Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas apartarle el pelo bronce de la cara para comprobar si era tan guapo como sospechaba.

-Lo siento- dijo Isabella en voz baja-. No me esperaba algo así de Mike.

No le contestó. Se limitó a dar un paso hacia ella para quedarse tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Extendió el brazo para tocarla. Detuvo la mano justo cuando entró en contacto con su mejilla y la dejó allí, quieta, mientras esos misteriosos ojos azules la abrasaban.

Edward deseaba tocarla con tantas ganas que casi no podía saborearla. Jamás había deseado nada con tanta fuerza. Aunque sabía que no podría satisfacer su deseo.

Era humana.

Y también era preciosa. Su cabello parecía seda. Sentía la cálida vitalidad de su piel. Daría cualquier cosa por saborear esa piel, por comprobar si era tan sabrosa como parecía.

Pero no podía.

Un animal como él jamás podría tocar a un ser tan frágil como ella. Su naturaleza era la de destruir, no la de proteger. Dejó caer la mano.

-¿Eres el amigo del que Seth solía hablar tanto?- preguntó ella en voz baja.

Ladeó la cabeza al escuchar la inesperada pregunta.

-¿Conocías a Seth?

La vio asentir con la cabeza.

-Eramos compañeros de universidad. Solíamos estudiar juntos. Decía que tenía un amigo llamado Edward que siempre la daba una paliza al billar. ¿Eres tú?

Miró hacia las mesas de billar y asintió con la cabeza mientras recordaba a su amigo. Seth no sabía demasiado sobre él, pero al menos había intentado ser su amigo. Había sido un cambio muy agradable.

-Sí- susurró, sin saber muy bien por qué le respondía cuando apenas hablaba con nadie.

Sin embargo, quería hablar con ella. Adoraba ese acento tan suave y melodioso. Parecía muy dulce. Muy femenina. Una parte desconocida de su ser, desconocida hasta entonces, quería acurrucarse con ella.

Se inclinó un poco hacia delante para poder inhalar su aroma sin que se diera cuenta. Su piel desprendía un aroma dulce y suave a polvos de talco y perfume amaderado. Lo puso a cien.

Jamás había besado a una mujer, pero por primera vez deseaba hacerlo. La vio separar los labios de forma incitante.

Deliciosa...

-¿Edward?

Giró la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Victoria Peltier tras él, acercándose desde su despacho. Se percató de que Victoria quería extender las manos y apartarlo de la humana; pero, al igual que todos los residentes del santuario, le tenía miedo. Su especie era impredecible. Letal.

Todo el mundo le tenía miedo. Salvo la mujer que tenía delante

Claro que ella no tenía ni idea de que era un cruce entre tigre y leopardo que caminaba en forma humana.

-Debo irme- le dijo a la muchacha al tiempo que se apartaba de ella.

La chica extendió la mano y le tocó el brazo. Su miembro respondió a la abrasadora caricia. Le constó la misma vida controlar al animal que ansiaba reclamarla, porque, por regla general, cedía a sus impulsos.

Esa noche no podía. Porque le haría daño al hacerlo, y eso era lo último que deseaba.

-Siento muchísimo lo sucedido- dijo ella en voz baja-. Ha sido algo inexcusable. Y espero que mis amigos no te hayan metido en problemas ni te hayan hecho daño.

Guardó silencio mientras ella miraba a Victoria un instante antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Y entonces desapareció. Su ausencia lo atravesó como un cuchillo.

-Vamos, Edward- dijo Victoria-. Creo que es mejor que termines tu turno ahora y vayas a descansar.

No discutió con ella. Necesitaba abandonar su forma humana un tiempo, sobre todo porque estaba a punto de perder el control. Era como si tuviera el cuerpo electrizado. Al rojo vivo. Jamás se había sentido así.

Sin pronunciar palabra, se encaminó a la cocina, pues allí se encontraba la puerta de acceso al edificio contiguo, que era donde los arcadios* y katagarios* habían establecido su hogar.

La casa de los Peltier llevaba mucho tiempo siendo refugio de criaturas como él... criaturas que habían sido expulsadas de sus clanes por un sinfín de motivos. Como solía decir Alice, todos eran refugiados e inadaptados.

Él más que nadie. Jamás había pertenecido a un clan animal. Ningún tigre ni leopardo toleraría su presencia. Era un híbrido mutante al que no deberían haber permitido vivir.

Últimamente hasta los osos comenzaban a mostrarle su desprecio. No confiaban en él ni de coña, pero no se lo demostraban abiertamente. Apartaban a sus cachorros cuando jugaban con él. O hacían como esa noche, lo apartaban cuando creían que estaba a punto de enfadarse.

Por eso había valorado tanto la amistad con Seth. Porque él siempre lo trataba como si fuera normal.

-¡Qué cojones!- solía decir Seth-. Todos tenemos nuestros defectos. Al menos tú te lavas, y además no tengo que pelearme contigo por las tías. Con eso ya eres un tío legar para mí.

Seth tenía una visión única de la vida.

Se pasó la camisa mojada por la cabeza mientras subía la escalera. Marvin subió corriendo tras él. Apenas iba por la mitad cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento.

La chica...

Estaba en peligro.

Utilizó la magia para ponerse una camiseta negra. La sensación de que la chica corría un peligro inminente se negaba a desaparecer. Sin decirle una palabra al mono, se trasformó fuera del edificio, a la calle.

* * *

_Arcadios: humanos que al llegar a la pubertad tienen la habilidad de transformarse en animales. Su mente y alma son humanas._

_Katagarios: mucho mas sanguinarios y brutales que los arcadios, pues son animales que al llegar a la pubertad se pueden transformar en humanos. Tienen un alma animal._

_Nos leemos pronto. Karma._

_(No se cada cuanto podré actualizar, ya que estoy copiando directamente del libro al ordenador, y con eso también pido que si alguien tiene este libro descargado en el ordenado que por favor me lo pase, me ahorraría un gran trabajo y un horario de actualización mucho menor. Gracias)_


	3. Chapter 3

Isabella redujo el paso cuando sintió otra vez la sensación de alguien observándola en las sombras. Se dirigía bajando por Chartres Street, hacia Jackson Square, a fin de poder tomar un taxi y llegar a casa antes de que se hiciese más tarde.

Mirando alrededor, esperó encontrar a Edward allí.

No lo encontró. Lo que encontró fueron cuatro desaliñados hombres que la miraban con demasiado interés. Se mantenían en las sombras como si no quisieran que ella los identificase. El miedo la asaltó. El interés que mostraban en su persona era demasiado intenso. Demasiado intenso y amenazador cuando se abrieron paso directamente hacia ella.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, buscando otras personas, pero a esas horas de la noche no había nadie en los alrededores.

Ni siquiera algún grupo de turistas…

Está bien. Mantente en la luz y sigue adelante. Ellos no te lastimarán si permaneces a plena luz, pensó.

Aceleró el paso cuando oyó el ruido de pies corriendo.

Estaba convencida de que pasarían de largo junto a ella cuando uno de los hombres la agarró y la lanzó hacia un patio medio abierto.

Isabella trató de empujarlo y salir corriendo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que él la abofeteara con dureza.

-¡Dame tu bolso, perra!

Estaba tan asustada, que ni siquiera fue capaz de quitarse la correa del brazo.

Los otros hombres entraron corriendo al patio y cerraron de golpe la portilla. Uno de ellos le quitó el bolso de un tirón y rasgó su camiseta en el proceso.

-Oíd- les dijo a lo otros tres.- ¿Y si todos nos divertimos un poco con ella?

Antes de que pudieran contestar, el tipo que había hablado acabó desmanejado en el suelo. Alguien salió de la oscuridad y le devolvió el bolso.

Isabella contempló al recién llegado y quiso llorar cuando vio a Edward allí. Sin andar con ese encorvamiento, él se levantó en toda su altura… y era imponente. Intenso. Había un brillo fiero y enloquecido en sus ojos cuando se interpuso entre ella y los demás. Se veía capaz de matar matar a todo ellos sin despeinarse siquiera..

Los hombres se abalanzaron sobre él.

Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás y observó con temor como Edward luchaba con una habilidad increíble. Un asaltante se abalanzó sobre él con un cuchillo. Él atrapó la muñeca del hombre y la retorció hasta que chasqueó y el cuchillo se cayó de su mano. Acto seguido, Edward le dio un revés al hombre con tanta fuerza, que acabó rebotando contra la pared.

Otro llegó a espaldas de Edward, pero acabó volando por ecima de su cabeza. Un tercero se aproximó también por la espalda y golpeó a Edward con toda su fuerza, pero ni si quiera se tambaleó o mostró algún signo de dolor. Se volvió contra el hombre y le asestó un puñetazo.

El alivio inundó a Isabella hasta que vio que uno de los asaltantes sacaba un arma y los apuntaba.

Contuvo la respiración cuando Edward se congeló.

Un latido más tarde, el hombre disparó el arma. Edward se apresuró y la golpeó sacándola de sus manos. Los otros tres se echaron a correr cuando Edward se deshizo del único que llevaba un arma. El hombre cayó al suelo, luego se escabulló como pudo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Isabella al tiempo que corría hacia Edward.- ¿Te ha alcanzado el disparo?

-Estoy bien- dijo él, recogiendo el arma del suelo. La abrió y quitó las balas antes de hacerla trizas al golpearla contra la pared de piedra. Echándola a un lado, se volvió a mirarla a ella mientras lanzaba las balas a la oscuridad.-¿Te han herido?

-No. Gracias a ti, estoy bien-. Isabella respiró aliviada, temblaba tan violentamente que no estaba segura de que sus piernas pudiesen mantenerla de pie. Ella ansiaba extender la mano para tocarle como muestra de gratitud, pero había algo en él que le decía bien claro que no quería ser tocado.

Vio como se oscurecían sus ojos azul turquesa mientras recorría con la mirada su camisa desgarrada. Percibió su deseo de perseguir hasta encontrar a los asaltantes para vengarla, y esto la conmovió enormemente.

-No suelo hacer cosas tan estúpidas- le aseguró en voz baja. -Traté de llamar un taxi con el móvil, pero me dijeron que tardarían una media hora. Pensé que podría atravesar el parque y llamar uno más abajo o al menos esperar en el Café Du Monde. Justo entonces supe que me seguían... Gracias a dios que apareciste en el momento oportuno.

Su gratitud parecía incomodarlo.

-Vamos- le dijo, inclinando su cabeza hacia la calle- yo te acompañaré a casa. Podemos ir andando.

Vaciló ante su oferta.

-Vivo cerca del zoológico. Está bastante lejos para ir caminando.

Edward se veía dispuesto a contradecir.

-Te llevaré a casa. No te preocupes.

Isabella se echó al hombro su bolso mientras él se metía las manos en los bolsillos y la sacaba del patio, de regreso a la calle. Se había cambiado la camiseta blanca y llevaba puesta una camiseta negra que se moldeaba como un guante a su musculoso torso. Si bien él no estaba a la altura de un culturista, ella podía ver claramente cada músculo definido en él.

Él era increíblemente ardiente y muy sexy. Su héroe en ese momento. Ella nunca había estado más agradecida a nadie.. Si supiera que podría hacer con ella cualquier cosa en ese momento sin que pusiera impedimento alguno... De hecho, ella quería que la abrazase para que la ayudase a calmar sus desquiciados nervios, pero él no parecía estar en absoluto interesado.

Isabella sintió la familiar punzada de no ser otra cosa que amiga para los tíos. Por una sola vez en su vida, esperaba que un hombre la mirase con pasión en los ojos. Que un hombre la encontrase sexualmente atractiva y hermosa. Pero nunca lo hacían, no a menos que admirasen a su padre y la usaran para llegar a él.

Ella bien podría ser invisible. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y suspiró cuanto la familiar pena penetró en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Mientras caminaban, Edward no habló. De hecho, mantenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en el suelo. A pesar de todo, ella juraría que él estaba completamente consciente de todo lo que había alrededor de ellos.

Ojalá estuviera tan pendiente de ella-

Edward mantuvo sus dientes apretados con fuerza. Podía oler su deseo y su incierto nerviosismo. Pero no sabía como hacérselo más llevadero. Nunca había hablado demasiado con nadie. La mayoría de la gente parecía preferir su silencio, o le ignoraban completamente. Lo cual estaba estupendamente bien para él.

Por si fuera poco, le requería una gran cantidad de concentración el quedarse en forma humana mientras estaba herido. El disparo había dado en su hombro derecho y dolía a rabiar. Estaba gastando una cantidad de energía mágica para ocultar la sangre que empapaba su camisa.

Sin embargo no quería que ella lo supiera. Podría hacerla sentir mal el saber que él había sido herido defendiéndola. O, que los dioses lo prohibieran, podría querer buscarle un médico, lo cual era lo último que a lo que él quería enfrentarse.

O peor aún que eso, a ella podría darle lo mismo, y eso lo enfurecería muchísimo más. Los humanos podían tener emociones muy extrañas que él ni se molestaba en imaginar.

-¿Hace mucho que trabajas en el Santuario?- la escuchó preguntar.

-Un poco.

Eso no pareció suficiente para aplacar su curiosidad.

-¿Vas a clases en algún lugar? ¿O trabajas a tiempo completa en el bar?

-Voy a la universidad-. Era mentira, y no estaba seguro de porque la había dicho. Kyle Peltier, el miembro menor del clan Peltier de los Osos, y un par de los otros camareros iban a la universidad, pero Edward no era del tipo que se tomaba la molestia de entremezclarse con los humanos.

Lo que necesitaba saber para sobrevivir no se enseñaba en un aula.

Pero por alguna razón que él no entendió, quería aparentar ser normal para ella. Quería que lo viera como un tío normal y corriente al que acababa de conocer.

El hecho de ser diferente nunca le había molestado antes, pero esta noche le importaba. Era realmente una tontería. Él era diferente incluso dentro del mundo de los arcadios y katagarios. En el mundo humano… acabarían encerrandolo en una jaula si alguna vez lo descubrían.

-¿A que universidad vas?-preguntó ella inocentemente.

-A la Universidad de Nueva Orleáns era siempre una apuesta segura. Dos de los camareros, Ben y Sam, iban allí, y Edward los había oído mencionarla lo suficiente como para poder mentir acerca de las clases, profesores, y el campus si fuera necesario. Por no mencionar que ella parecía un poco pija para ir a una universidad pública. Lo más lógico era que estuviese matriculada en Tulane o en Loyola.

La vio detenerse y sonreír de tal modo que hizo que le provocó una erección inmediata.

-Soy Isabella Swan, por cierto.

El reconocimiento lo golpeó ante la mención de su nombre. Era uno que él había oído bastante en los dos últimos años.

-Tú eres Bella, la compañera de estudio de Seth.

Isabella sonrió otra vez.

-Supongo que Seth me ha debido de mencionar.

Sí. Seth había estado coladísimo por ella. Él siempre había querido invitarla a salir, pero nunca lo había hecho. "Ella es como Afrodita, y habiéndome encontrado a Afrodita un par de veces, sé que ningún hombre mortal tiene derecho a tocarla.''

Edward suponía que eso también iba por los tigres. Seth había tenido razón, Bella tenía algo muy especial.

-Decía que eras la mujer más inteligente que alguna vez había conocido, pero que eras una negada para estudiar.

Ella se rió. El sonido era musical y suave, y lo calentó más de lo que debería.

-Eso suena propio de Seth.

Isabella se aclaró su garganta cuando Edward la atravesó con esa mirada intensa que tenía. Había algo tan animal en él que daba casi miedo. Se sintió como en la jungla, arrinconada por una bestia hambrienta.

-Lo siento- dijo él, dejando caer su mirada fija de regreso al suelo. -No tenía intención de ponerte nerviosa otra vez. Sé que a las personas no les gusta que las mire.

Ella lo miró ceñuda ante su tono impasible. A pesar de la fingida indiferencia, percibía que se sentía dolido.

-A mi no me importa- le aseguró.

-Sí que te importa. Solo estás siendo educada.- Echó a andar de nuevo.

¿Cómo lo había averiguado? La mayoría de hombres estaban lejos de ser tan intuitivos.

Isabella corrió a para darle alcance.

-¿El mono que vi en el bar es tu mascota?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Marvin es dueño de sí mismo. Pero le gusta estar conmigo.

Ella se rió ante la dulzura de las palabras de Edward.

-Nunca había conocido a nadie que tuviese a un mono como amigo.

Edward bufó en desacuerdo.

-No sé que decirte. Creo que esos dos tipos con quienes estabas se calificarían como primates en toda regla, pero bueno, eso sería insultar a los primates y no queremos que Marvin se cabree muy sensible para esas cosas, ¿sabes?

Las palabras de Edward la divirtieron.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Pero no son mis amigos, son compañeros del grupo de estudio, nada más.

Ella vio su ceño fruncido cuando la recorrió con la mirada.

-¿Por qué estudias con imbéciles?

Tal vez debería molestarle que insultase a los de su grupo, claro que bien pensado... realmente estaba de acuerdo con él.

-Por hábito. Conozco a Tyler y a Mike desde que éramos niños. Tienes que entender que no han tenido una vida fácil. Tienen problemas personales causados por la separación o ausencia de sus padres.

Su explicación para excusar el comportamiento de sus compañeros no pareció impresionarlo en lo más mínimo.

-¿Sus padres alguna vez trataron de matarlos?

-No- dijo ella,pasmada por la posibilidad- Claro que no.

-¿Les dijeron sus madres alguna vez que eran abominaciones que deberían haber servido de alimento al minuto de nacer?

-Por supuesto no.

-¿Sus padres alguna vez trataron de venderles a un zoológico?

Él exageraba a propósito y contestarle era todo lo que podía hacer para no poner los ojos en blanco.

-Ningún padre haría tal cosa.

La mirada de él parecía dejarle bien claro que ella era muy tonta si creía tal cosa.

-Entonces, confía en mí, sus vidas no fue tan malas.

Isabella se detuvo mientras él continuaba caminando. ¿Iba en serio? No, estaba quedandose con ella. Seguro. Ningun padre trataría de vender a sus hijos a un zoológico Era absurdo. Edward solo ponía como ejemplo tales situaciones para probar que tenía razón.

Ella echó a corre para alcanzarlo.

-¿Y tus padres?- preguntó, tratando de seguir con la broma.- ¿Te hicieron alguna vez algo de eso a ti?

Él no respondió, pero algo en sus ademanes le dijo que no podía estar lejos de ser una conclusión inverosímil ...

No, un padre no haría eso a su hijo. Su padre era un completo imbécil la mayoría de las veces y ni siquiera él alguna vez había sido tan malo.

-¿Edward?- dijo ella, jalándole para detenerle. -Se honesto. ¿Tus padres alguna vez realmente trataron de venderte a un zoológico? Vamos. Déjate de coñas.

Se zafó de su agarre con brusquedad.

-Hay una canción de los Dead Milkmen que los Howlers suelen tocar bastante cuando actúan en el Santuario. Se llama''V.F.W.: Los veteranos de un mundo jodido.'' ¿Alguna vez la has escuchado?

-No.

-Deberías. Dice verdades como puños.- Algo brilló intermitentemente en sus ojos, como una pesadilla que él estaba tratando de olvidar. La profunda tristeza en ellos la atravesó. -Todo el mundo tiene cicatrices en su vida, Bella. Simplemente olvida lo que dije y deja que te acompañe a casa para que puedas cambiarte.- Él se volvió y continuó su camino

Isabella le siguió, preguntándose cuales serían sus cicatrices. Para ser tan joven, tenía una antigua sabiduría en sus ojos. Una que decía que había vivido mucho más de sus aparentes veinte-pocos años.

-Sabes, ayuda a hablar de ello. En seio. Es más fácil olvidarse del pasado cuando lo compartes con alguien más.

Edward arqueó una ceja ante ella.

- Todavía no me has contado nada de tu infancia, Bella. Y yo definitivamente no te conozco lo bastante bien para entablar detalles sobre la mía.

Ahí la había pillado. Había mucho dolor que ella mantenía oculto en su interior, y eso le hacía preguntarse que tendría él adentro. Tenía toda la pinta de haber sido un niño de la calle. De la clase de chicos que han tenido que salir adelante desde muy niños. Tenía esa aguda dureza que a menudo los marcaba. Esa apariencia cínica de alguien que esperaba ser usado y después dejado de lado.

Eso era lo que hacía que ella quisiera quedarse junto a él y abrazarlo. Pero había visto bastante de su cólera para saber que no le daría la bienvenida a todas sus buenas intenciones, a decir verdad ella tenía que otorgarle mérito. Él no se había echado a perder por completo. Trabajaba e iba a la universidad. Esas dos cosas decían bastante acerca de sus principios morales. La mayor parte de las personas que ella alguna vez había oído que habían sido echadas a las calles habían terminado como criminales.

Edward había salvado su vida, y ahora se aseguraba de que nadie más la molestara. Era un ser humano decente.

La condujo a Decatur Street, en frente del parque, dónde rápidamente tomaron un taxi que la llevara a su casa, la cual estaba sólo a dos bloques del Zoo Audubon.

Cuando pasaron por las calles del Barrio Francés, podía sentir a Edward observándola, aunque no podía distinguir sus ojos en la oscuridad. La sensación era cálida e inquietante.

Oculto entre las sombras, callado y sin moverse, Edward parecía un depredador acechando su siguiente almuerzo. Su compleja inmovilidad le ponía los pelos de punta. De no estar segura de lo contrario, pensaría que había dejado de respirar. Era como una estatua humana.

Nerviosa, observó como las luces de las farolas recortaban los ángulos de su cara. Era sumamente inquietante estar con un hombre que exudaba un aura tan primitiva sin poder ver su expresión.

El silencio solo fue disuelto por el ruido del CD de Zydeco del taxista. Estaba pensando en decir algo, pero ya que Edward ni siquiera hacía el esfuerzo, pensó que sería mejor seguir su ejemplo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destina, Edward le pidió al conductor esperara por él mientras bajaba y le abría la puerta.

Había algo extrañamente dulce en sus acciones. Eran completamente incongruentes con el aire de letal peligro que tan aferrado estaba a él.

-Bueno, esto es todo- dijo ella mientras extraía las llaves de su bolso.-Hogar dulce hogar.

Abriendo la puerta, entró y debatió si debería o no invitarle a entrar. En parte quería hacerlo, pero temía ser rechazada. Por regla general, los tíos pensaban en ella como un amigo, nunca como una mujer. Siempre la había molestado, y esta noche no creía poder soportar su rechazo después de todo lo que le había pasado. Por no mencionar, que quería estar sola un rato y calmarse.

Edward sintió su incertidumbre mientras estaba de pie en el umbral. Esto hacía salir a su parte animal y lo ponía al límite. Siempre había estado en su naturaleza atacar cuando sentía la debilidad, pero con ella era diferente. Quería consolarla.

Y eso lo asustaba.

-Buenas noches- dijo él, apartándose. Necesitaba poner alguna distancia entre ellos.

-¿Wren?

Hizo una pausa para volver la mirada hacia ella.

-Muchas gracias. No sé como pagarte lo que has hecho por mi.

Él inclinó su cabeza ante ella.

-Está bien, Bella. Simplemente mantente lejos de los problemas.-Él se volvió hacia el taxi.

-¿Cuanto te debo por el taxi?- le llamó ella.

Edward solo la saludó con la mano por encima de la cabeza. Estaba tentado de reírse de su oferta. ¿Creía que iba a pagarle la factura por haberla acompañado a casa?

Mujeres… nunca las entendería.

Hizo una pausa en la puerta del taxi y echó un rápido vistazo para verla parada en el marco de la puerta. Se veía tan muy frágil y hermosa. Quería besarla tan profundamente que podía saborear esos labios llenos, tentadores y sensuales. Pero más que eso, quería saborear el resto de su cuerpo. Quería conocer cada esencia y cada curva.

Sus hormonas hacían estragos en él. Su cuerpo entero se sentía como si estuviese en llamas. No estaba seguro cómo hacerle frente a esto. En verdad, le asustaba. Si perdiese el control, fácilmente podría lastimarla o incluso matarla.

En su mente, la podía ver desnuda. Verla debajo de él mientras la reclamaba no como una animal, sino como un hombre…

¡Vete!

No tenía elección. Su sitio no estaba aquí, no con ella.

No había ningún lugar al que perteneciera. Por más que él pudiese quererlo de otra manera, nunca lo habría. Su vida estaba destinada a la soledad.

* * *

Isabella se esforzó por no reaccionar a la caliente y devoradora mirada de Edward. Nunca había estado tan interesada en ningún hombre, especialmente no en uno cuyo aspecto era un enigma.

Era ridículo y todavía no podía negar la manera en que sentía su cuerpo. Debería haberle pedido al menos su teléfono o e-mail.

Él se metió en el taxi y cerró de golpe la puerta con una finalidad que hizo eco a través de ella.

Isabella observó el taxi marcharse mientras sentía un deseo inexplicable de llamar a Edward para que regresara. Había algo tan solitario en él que la había alcanzado y le había calado muy hondo.

Pero ya era muy tarde. Él se había ido. Y ella más probablemente nunca volvería a verlo.

* * *

_Hola_

_Como ya sabéis, alguna pregunta por comentario._

_Y también quiero agradecerle enormemente a Black Angel Lilith quien me consiguió el libro en Word para así no tener que pasarlo directamente del libro. Por lo que actualizaré mucho más rápido. Agradecerle a ella todo esto :)_

_Karma._


End file.
